The Neogames
Foundation The Neogames began in 2015 as a character-centric community event and was run by user Coolgelert for 1 full season comprising of about 5 games. In 2017 Hayloftneo (at the time, Mojavescript) contacted the original runner and asked permission to run the games again. Hayloftneo ran the games for 3 more seasons, concluding in early 2018 and going on an extended hiatus. These two gamerunners had distinct styles, and the time in which they ran the games are referred to as the CG era and the MS era. Functions The Neogames uses an online Hunger Games simulator that ran the default simulation in the CG era, and ran custom simulations in the MS era. The Neogames were held on tumblr, originally on the gamerunner's respective blogs, then in season 2, on its own blog before its retirement. Multiple people used the tag the games were held in to help develop the lore of the Neogames. Synopsis Setting The majority of the Neogames happen within the simulation, either in the Home Edition of the game that has minimal haptic feedback via a helmet and gloves, or in the Professional Edition with maximum haptic feedback in the pods on the station. The Home Edition of the Neogames was released during season 2 as a reaction to fans growing tired of the new and improved (and significantly neutered) games. The Home Edition is a scaled-back version of the original games, and not long after it's release, a rogue programmer released the full code to the Underground Circuit, who for years after the original shutdown of the Neogames, ran in full swing, and racked up far more casualties than wins. This Underground Circuit is located in NC, but pocket circuits have been found all across Neopia's black markets. The new version of the Neogames that Vox runs relies on an old, barely patched together version of the already glitchy original games, since IRIS Interactive destroyed the original copies during development of season 2. This made the games far more glitchy and unstable, with some even claiming that those who have died in the pods during the simulation are trapped within the game's code in corrupted regions of the map. These regions are notorious for a number of "digital spirits", some of which are so dangerous that they can glitch a user out of the game prematurely, or as some suggest, even kill them via the pods. Notable Locations NC NC, or Neopia Central, has become a sprawling city-state. It has also become the hub for E-Sports, and robotics manufacturing. The space port that ferries people to the Station is located here. Kreludor After IRIS folded, Kreludor was sent into a tailspin, since the Neogames Station was the only refueling station and port between it and Neopia. The resorts on the celestial body were abandoned in a hurry, leaving it desolate and ruined. Rumors spread that dozens of people were left behind, and that Kreludor became an unwilling space colony. When VC reopened the Neogames Station, tourism to the moon came back, this time, however, it was urban explorers curious to see the extent of decay the moon's terraformed resorts endured in the five years since it's abandonment. Notable Creator Contributions The Admin, "Adam" Created by Knights candycaneprisonshank Adam is the face of the Vox run Neogames. He's mysterious, not much is known about his actual involvement with the games, beyond some very strange rumors that developed after one of his appearances at a company dinner party. Only two things are known for certain about Adam; he's absolutely filthy rich, and he's overwhelmingly eccentric. His personal AI assistant, EV3, tends to do the speaking for the enigmatic man, making him all the more mysterious to outsiders. "Teckk" Created by August werelupeking The lead programmer of the Neogames, Teckk is a highly augmented savant who burnt out early into his career as a programmer. He's characterized by his self-imposed insomnia, and apathetic demenor. He began developing the Neogames publicly, generating so much hype that IRIS interactive purchased the rights to the code before it was finished. Teckk continued to work on the Neogames, but became obsessed with producing the perfect product. He hyperfocused on certain aspects of the game, leaving gaping holes in other areas. IRIS, hemorrhaging money, decided to fire him and proceed to season 1. After the deaths cause season 2 of the games to be far more rigid, Teckk becomes irritated that his original vision has been so thoroughly neutered. He sells the original code to the Underground Circuit. Sleighbell Created by Knights candycanprisonshank Sleighbell is a horrifying specter that lingers within the code of the pro simulation, and got their name from the ominous, distorted sleighbells that sound when they "attach" themselves to a player. Largely mute and seemingly animalistic in nature, Sleighbell ascended to modern day folkloric status among the Neogamming community after an encounter with them was captured on stream. Despite the numerous real life deaths and injuries that can be attributed to them, people are both horrified and fascinated by their mere presence in the games. Efforts to remove Sleighbell have thus far proven to be unsuccessful. EV3 and EDEN Created by Hollis hayloftneo EV3, (External Vital Variation Visualizer) was an AI developed to backseat monitor the status of players in the professional games. She was originally planned to be completely silent, but after a player refused to check their vitality HUD and passed out mid-simulation, she was given a voice to ensure maximum safety. She was removed for season 2. Adam requested a version of her to be his personal assistant when he brought the games back online. EDENN (Entertainment Director and Emissary Neural Network) is her "sister" program, created specifically for the Vox's Neogame. She acts like a global commentator in the actual station itself, as well as being an assistant program that guests can use to find out information regarding the games and the resort within the station. While not as well known as EV3, EDENN has slowly been gaining popularity, especially for her capacity to joke. Category:AU Category:Neogames